


Happy Birthday, Danse

by ink_stains



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: Danse is still coming to terms with his identity, and Nora decides a part of that is learning to celebrate the little things...like your birthday. And she has the perfect present.





	Happy Birthday, Danse

They sat on the roof of her old house in Sanctuary. The sun was rising and the ground still smelt of rain from the night before. Their legs dangled over the edge as they watched the settlement slowly come to life.

She looked at him and smiled. He still sat straight, still held himself like a soldier, although she supposed those habits would never really leave him. It had taken a while for her to get used to him outside of his power armour. She had expected him to seem vulnerable without it, but somehow he’d seemed stronger. She had always assumed his intimidating size had been as a result of the armour, but she had come to realise that the sense of strength, dependability, and invincibility that Danse gave off was all his own.

“Happy Birthday Paladin” She said softly before pressing a kiss against his cheek, his stubble scratching her lips slightly.

He turned to face her questioningly.

“I keep telling you the Brotherhood needs to work on its Cyber Security.”

“You hacked into a Brotherhood terminal to access classified personnel documents? To find out my birthday?”

“Hey! We’re not on their side anymore remember? And ‘hacked’ is a strong word. Did you want to know Maxson’s password? It’s hilarious.”

Danse gave her a meaningful look.

“Oof, that’s a no then.” She gripped her chest as if wounded and winked at him. “Well, if you’re going to be like that then I won’t give you your present.”

There was a long pause before Danse spoke, his baritone voice uncertain.

“You…you got me a present?”

“Of course.”

“It is foolish for a synth to celebrate a birthday.” He frowned, and Nora made a face at him. “Regardless,” he continued, ignoring her “I have everything I need.”

She shook her head gently as she smiled at him. “Birthdays aren’t supposed to be about getting what you need. It’s an excuse to get something you want.”

Danse grunted in dismissal.

“What was the last present you got?” she asked leaning against him, but he didn’t respond, instead he stared out at the small river that wrapped around Sanctuary. When Danse didn’t reply she pulled away slightly to look at him.

“Danse…have you ever actually celebrated your birthday?” She asked, her head tilted in concern.

“It did not seem,” he paused as he searched for the word “pertinent.” He avoided looking at her. He hated the way she looked at him sometimes, like she cared, like she loved him. He was a machine, just a machine, and hope was too painful to entertain.

“Well, screw pertinent. Come on Paladin, I’ve got something for you.” She pulled him up and towards the stairs.

She still called him Paladin sometimes, old habits. But he didn’t seem to mind, and after a while Paladin and Knight had become pet names, a little joke between the two of them. He missed the Brotherhood, more than he should considering the way things had ended. But the Brotherhood had been his life, and now? Now he wasn’t so sure, but he knew he needed it to be with Nora.

She touched him more now. She felt braver knowing there were no tenets to discourage them, no Elder to glower at them, and no Brotherhood soldiers to whisper disapprovingly. But she still hadn’t told him how she felt. He still needed to learn to love himself, and she didn’t want to be selfish and push him to love her too. So, she satisfied herself with small touches; pushing his hair from his face, leaning against him when they sat side-by-side, holding his arm when they walked together. Just little things that helped sustain her from day to day.

Nora led them through Sanctuary towards the main gate and the small wooden bridge that led out into the Commonwealth. A few moments later they arrived at the Red Rocket Truck Stop. It was Nora’s space. Her own slice of the commonwealth away from everyone else. A sanctuary away from Sanctuary.

It was messier than he had expected. She shrugged as he eyed a pile of aluminium cans and rolls of duct tape that littered the forecourt. He had only ever passed through this spot, she had built it up before she knew him. One night she had explained how, at the beginning, staying in Sanctuary had been too painful, and so she’d set herself up here. Danse thought of the man they had buried together, and hoped that he would be proud of what Nora had accomplished. A small part of him hoped he had the dead man’s blessing to love her.

Danse looked at her curiously as they went through the old doorway to the shop front. She released his arm and walked around the counter, beckoning him to follow. She pushed open the door to the garage.

Danse inhaled deeply enjoying the mixture of smells; polish, grease, and the soapy smell he had come to associate with the pre-war woman. There was an old dust sheet covering something against the wall, an old piece of rubber tubing serving as a rather rudimentary bow.

Nora pulled him in front of her and motioned at the bow, Danse tugged at one of the strands, the bow came undone and the sheet fell.

 

 

 

“Do you like it?” She asked as she hovered behind him nervously.

“It…it is not standard issue.” He said simply as he stared at the power armour, his face completely unreadable.

She let out a small nervous laugh.

“Did you mod it yourself?” He asked, still not looking at her.

“Yep, practically built it from the bottom up.”

“Show me.”

She frowned at him but his eyes were locked straight ahead. She stepped in between the him and the Power armour and pointed to the various modifications that she had designed and implemented. Danse was silent behind her. Occasionally he would reach to touch the piece of armour she was describing.

“You did this for me?” He asked as his eyes lingered on the small stencil of his name she had printed on the left shoulder piece of the armour.

“Of course.”

She pushed her hand against the chest plate of the power armour as she said goodbye to the project that had consumed her for weeks. Suddenly she felt Danse move behind her and his large calloused hand pressed over hers. She took a deep breath before letting herself lean back against him. She waited for him to tense up, to move aside, to push her away. Sometimes he did that. But instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her hair and her eyes closed at the sensation. She revelled in the warmth of his body against hers and the weight of his arms on her shoulders. She turned slowly and brought her arms between them so that she could cradle his face.

“Happy Birthday Danse.”

And she kissed him. She kissed him like she had wanted to do that first day she met him, the day she had found him standing between his men and the dozens of ferals that threatened them. Kissed him like she had imagined the day they had brought down the institute. Kissed him like she had wanted to when she found him at Bravo Listening Station. Kissed him like she had dreamt about when he agreed to help the Railroad. She kissed him like she had thought about every day for the last year. She kissed him. She kissed him.

His kisses became hungrier as she opened her mouth to his tongue. A small moan escaped her as he gripped her waist and pulled her against him. She was so strong, and fierce, and kind, and yet in his arms she felt small and fragile, and he wanted to pick her up and hold her against him and never let anything come between them.

They broke apart, each breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together.

“I want to be close to you.” He said, his voice low and soft. She shuddered slightly as she imagined how it would be to be pressed against him, their limbs intertwined. She nodded and kissed him again before taking his hand and walking him through to the little bedroom that she had set up for those nights that she didn’t want to spend in her old house.

Her old house. She wondered briefly how she should be feeling about that, about Nate, about Shaun? But the heat of Danse’s hand wrapped around hers? It felt right. And she realised that’s all she felt; no guilt, no sadness, no anger. Just a feeling that this was right. Nate and Shaun had been her past, they had loved her and shaped her and made her who she was now, and she would always love them. But now? This was her future.

They stood looking at the small bed, their hands still binding them together.

“Nora, I know I’m just-” He began, and instantly she could feel him retreating from her, pulling away from her and into himself.

“No, you’re not _just_ anything. You’re Danse, and I love you as you are.” She said, and it was exactly what he needed to hear. He kissed her, his hands cupping her face as she pulled at the front of his shirt.

They undressed each other slowly, taking their time. Danse pulled her top off over her head and littered kisses over her shoulders. His kisses became hungry against her neck as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Nora stood on her tip-toes to kiss his furrowed brow as she reached behind her and undid the clasp for him. He delicately removed her bra, peeling it away from her as if she might break. His touches were soft and gentle, and she shivered happily with each kiss.

He murmured compliments into her neck as he pulled her against him, his bare chest warm and strong and safe. Nora felt herself melting against him, her fingers trailing through his hair, messing it. She pulled away from him slightly to move towards the bed, already missing the heat of his body against hers. She sat on the edge of the bed and undid his belt buckle as she kissed his abdomen. He moved his hands into her hair and undid the loose tie.

She lay back on the bed and started to undo her trousers as he pushed his down to fall at his feet. The bed creaked as Danse kneeled on the bed to help her remove the last remnants of her clothing. And then they were naked, both blushing and breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

“Nora.” Danse breathed, unable to find the words to explain how he felt. She smiled at him, the kind smile that he had fallen in love with, the smile that had rescued him from the edge of despair. He kissed her. Kissed her like it was the first time he’d ever kissed anyone; it was hungry, and maybe a little clumsy, but it was perfect. His hands traced the curves of her body and he marvelled at the mixture of strength and softness that he felt.

She shifted her legs so that he lay between them, his body hovering over hers. She could feel his erection pressed between them and let out a small moan. Danse stilled, his body tense.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice filled with concern. Nora resisted the urge to laugh, he was so gentle, so caring, it was almost criminal.

“Yes,” She breathed against his neck, “don’t be afraid to touch me. I’m not going anywhere.”

And with these words it was as if a weight lifted off his shoulders and he pressed his body against hers, harder this time. He moved a hand between them, his fingers barely grazing her folds as she moaned again and arched her back, chasing his touch. She kissed him and rolled her hips against him as she gripped his length, causing him to groan and grind into her hand in response.

He moved his fingers slowly against her sex, and she bit her lip, enjoying the way he touched her. He trailed a finger along her opening and groaned as he realised she was already wet for him. He circled her clit, his touch growing firmer and more confident with each stifled gasp.  

He shifted his body so that the head of his cock barely brushed her entrance, and gripping the hilt he slid himself over her clit before teasing her again. He paused, looking to her for reassurance, and she nodded. Strange that he could touch and tease her, make her melt and moan, and yet he was still so uncertain of himself, of them.

He slid into her slowly and she breathed in sharply, the air hissing over her teeth. Danse’s brows knitted together and he stopped, bringing his hand up to slide his thumb against her cheek.

“I’m okay.” She said breathily, “just, getting used to you that’s all.” And to her surprise Danse laughed gently. “Me too, Soldier.” He said.

He leant forward to kiss her, his hand leaving her face to grip her breast and knead it. He pulled out of her before pushing back in, slightly deeper this time. She was tight, and warm, and wet. He closed his eyes to stop himself from coming too soon. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, to be wrapped up in her, touching her, kissing her. He had meant it when he said he liked being close to her, now that he had her? He never wanted to let go.

She arched her hips to meet his next thrust, and a deep flush of heat spread through her as she took him to the hilt. It had been too long since she’d slept with anyone, two hundred years too long. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be held, to be kissed, to be loved.

Danse moved faster now, fears of hurting her forgotten as she moaned with each thrust. He pulled back so that he could look at her, look at the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, the way her mouth opened with each little sound, and the way she touched herself as he slid in and out of her. She arched her back and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth and tongue.

He gripped her waist to steady her as his pace increased. She brought her hands up to grip his shoulders, wanting to take more of him, touch more of him. Their kisses and touches were greedy as his thrusts became urgent. He grunted and Nora could tell he was close, the thought alone was nearly enough to send her over the edge. She moved with him, her breath hitching as she pushed a hand between them to rub her clit in time with his movements.

Danse let out a deep moan as she tightened around him. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she came, and a moment later Danse followed her over the edge, pulling from her and spilling on her stomach in one rapid motion. He rest his forehead on the pillow next to her head, and she turned to kiss his cheek as he caught his breath.

“Happy Birthday, Danse.” She smiled, her fingers trailing patterns along his sides as he held himself over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
